


The Glass Coffin and Roses

by Snowsarah3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Male Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowsarah3/pseuds/Snowsarah3
Summary: In a glass coffin was a tom riddle friend...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is awful I know. Its my first fanfic....  
> Cut me some slack plz -ty  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

_A beautiful boy was lain in a glass coffin. Undying roses filled the faintly lit room with their delicate fragrance. Gold and silver decorated ever corner of the room and tapestries of woven stories were on every wall. The boy in the coffins was on a white cushion inside the glass. His complexion was pale and his face peaceful and doll-like. His raven hair was spread around his body and covered most of the cushion inside the glass. He was dressed in long white and gold gown which reached past the floor like a wedding veil. A man entered the room and sat down to the richly decorated chair by the coffin. The man sat there and stared at the person in the coffin for a long while, then he got up kissed the glass and said, “I wish that it did not have to be this way….”. The man proceeded to exit the lavish room. The door closed with a loud 'click' ._

This story is about Tom’s friend. The one friend he would do anything for; the one friend he did everything for.

**Author's Note:**

> Think I should continue??


End file.
